bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandbox Mode
is a mode that allows players to send out specific bloons at any time first appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 4. In this mode, the player has 100,000 lives and $1,000,000 cash in Bloons Tower Defense 4, or infinite lives and cash in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is unlocked at Rank 26 in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and Rank 25 in Bloons Tower Defense 5. The player is free to spawn any type of bloon and purchase any kind of tower type and upgrade, as long as they have unlocked it. Players can experiment and test strategies in this mode. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Features In Bloons Tower Defense 4 Sandbox Mode, there is $1,000,000 cash and 100,000 lives provided. The prices for the towers and upgrades are from Medium Difficulty. There is a menu at the top of the screen which allows any kind of Bloon to be spawned. * Red, blue, green, yellow, and pink bloons spawn in groups of 20. * Black, white, zebra, lead, rainbow, and camo bloons spawn in 10s. * Ceramic Bloons spawn in 5s. * M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs spawn one at a time. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Features In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Sandbox Mode, there is an infinite amount of cash and lives provided. All prices shown are from Medium Difficulty. At the bottom of the screen, there are boxes with the type of bloon in them and a hotkey. To spawn bloons, click on the box or press the hotkey and one of that bloon will spawn. Holding down the hotkey will create a line of that type of bloon. : There is also a 'Camo' box and a 'Regenerating' box that the player can click to turn the bloons into Camo Bloons or Regrowth Bloons, respectively. Trivia *It's possible to spend all the money given and lose all the lives in the Bloons Tower Defense 4. The amount of money given is not infinite and if 35 B.F.B.s escape, all the lives will be lost. *In Bloons Tower Defense 5, the player's lives and cash amounts are represented by a dash, showing that they are unlimited. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, it says that the player is playing Round 1 and if the player loses, it will say "You ran out of lives on Round 1". *Sandbox Mode is not featured on mobile versions of Bloons Tower Defense 4. **Sandbox Mode was considered an Easter egg on early versions in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile and was removed in version 1.1, but it reappeared in version 1.2 along with the release of the new track, Brick Wall; the player must make a one-time payment of 1500 to unlock and use Sandbox Mode in Bloons TD 5 iOS. *It is possible to achieve high theoretical rounds too; the next "round" will start when the final bloon on the map is popped. Thus, bloons will move at high speeds at extremely high "rounds". **This glitch has been fixed, since even if you make 150 "rounds", the bloons don't get any faster or stronger. Also super ceramics don't seem to appear. *You can know the "round" number by achive tier 3 of spike factory, when the free road spikes are not used, or the free dart monkeys every 10 rounds. *A line of bloons cannot be made in the iOS version. *Sometimes, when you hold down the hotkey for a bloon to make a line of that bloon, the line will end, or the line will be broken. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile